


Family Bonding

by RussianWitch



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: Triple drabble, challenge entry, theme 'family bonding'.





	Family Bonding

When all hell broke loose, it didn't just destroy large populated areas; it obliterated the last moorings on Herc's already shaky morals.

He fights the bastards because they needed fighting and he needs revenge; he lets Chuck run wild because the kid has Angela's eyes and looking at him _hurts_.

He almost doesn't hear the kid roll out of bed.

Herc blearily looks up at the silhouette of his sprog hovering above him.

In the dark, reaching out is easier.

In the dark, Angela’s voice in the back of his mind isn’t as loud.

Chuck slots against his side as if he belongs there, trembling from the chill.

Chapped lips drag against the stubble on his throat, catch against his jaw working their way up to his mouth.

His kid is hard against his side, his hips already dancing, smearing pre across Herc's skin, marking him for on-one to see.

With a broken groan, Herc clutches at the lean body writhing against him and rolls on top of the kid, pushing between his legs.

Chuck groans his agreement with the situation wrapping his legs around Herc's waist and pulling him closer.

"Eager for it, ain't ya?" He panst against Chuck's lips shoving a hand between them to jerk both their cocks.

Chuck snarls, bats Herc's hand away, grabs Herc's cock and pulling it down practically shoving it in his own too tight ass.

Working his way in takes an age, inch by inch as his son curses clawing at his back until they only way they could be closer would be to step into a pod together.

"Fuck me hard, daddy!" Chuck demands when Herc is all the way in, digging his heels into the small of his back.

Chuck hasn't called him that since Angela died, except in the dark.  



End file.
